The Legend of Zelda: Advent of Darkness
by Sarah Quillian
Summary: Set ten years after Zelda bid Link farewell on his journey out of Hyrule, Advent of Darkness is a story of love, loss, and the arduous struggle for good to triumph evil. The ultimate price must be paid for power, but at what cost is victory attained?


Writer's Commentary: _As stated in the synopsis for the story, this takes place 10 years after the events of Majora's Mask. My theory behind my story is that Zelda sent Link back to the time right before he met her as a child, after the events of the Deku Tree dying, but before he collected the other two spiritual stones. Otherwise, Zelda would have already fled the city, had he been sent back to the time after he had collected the remaining stones._

Legend of Zelda: Advent of Darkness

Prologue

A cold breeze was sweeping down from the mountains to the north. It felt sharp and crisp, smelling of newly melted ice and fresh grass. In the last few weeks the snows of winter had finally released their hold on Hyrule, giving way to large patches of green where the sun shone the strongest. Flowers had begun to make their appearance in pink and orange clusters, dotting the hillsides, petals lazily yawning open to soak in the warmth.

Like a pale statue, Zelda gazed down from her balcony, gloved hands resting upon the balustrade as her hair danced about her face from the wind. Despite the turning of the seasons, the morning air was still biting against her bare upper arms. Absentmindedly she drew her hands back, running them over her skin as if to cover herself. Every dawn she wandered alone to stand on this terrace and watch the village below her. It had become habit, one the servants paid no mind.

The town square bustled with barely restrained energy. People ran to and fro buying and selling wares in the open market streets. Artisans and peddlers called towards potential customers from behind cleverly designed carts and shop stands. Mothers toted children on their hips or dragged them by hand away from sparkling temptations. Workers ran back and forth carrying large baskets or sacks strapped to their backs, weaving through the throng to avoid losing hold of their cargo, and bullocks lead by cattle or stout horses carved a path through the chaos by sheer size alone, delivering goods to the local businesses. The kingdom radiated with a sense of joy as it cast back the blanket of winter to welcome the new spring. This was a time of prosperity and fresh beginnings, but the felicity did not touch all who dwelled in its arms.

Winter had been longer than usual this year, and though it pleased Zelda to finally be released from its chilling grip a sense of distant memory washed over her. It reminded her of _him_. It had been on this day ten years ago that he had departed from Hyrule, taking with him her beloved treasure, the Ocarina of Time.

"Link…" She whispered softly as she leaned forward against the banister, closing her eyes and tipping her head back. The cool wind filled her with a sense of freedom, something that Zelda rarely felt. Link was free. She wished that she could have been free too, but duty saddled her to this place. This time of year always made her think of him, and the decision they had made as children.

The princess had been born with the gift of clairvoyance and in her dreams as a young girl she had seen Hyrule shrouded in menacing storm clouds, approached by certain doom. However, the darkness parted way for Link to stand there, above his head a shining forest emerald. She was sure that the clouds were symbolic of Ganondorf's treachery, and that Link would be the one to save her people. Even at such a young age Zelda had a courageous desire to protect her subjects. Now, at nearly twenty-one, she was their lone sovereign.

Consumed by her memories of the past, she turned from the balcony, drifting down the wide hallway. Shafts of light filtered in through sun windows above her, though gilded candles still burned upon well dusted oak tables. To the wall on her left hung paintings of her ancestors, poised and unsmiling, and to her right were tall carved pillars reinforcing the high domed ceiling. Lush red carpet trimmed with golden thread covered the cleanly polished white stone floors, and knots of maids worked diligently to maintain that luster. As she approached they lowered their heads, raising them again when she greeted them with a courteous good morning. The castle was just beginning to wake up. As befitting of her station, Zelda wore her traditional royal gown and silk satin gloves, pale pink in color, the gown high necked for modesty sake. Her upper arms were bare, but her shoulders adorned golden armor, not for the function of protection, but merely a decorative adornment. About her waist a lavishly tooled belt was fastened, from which hung a sky blue apron embroidered with the emblem of her family. A diadem was pinned in her honey blond hair, and dangling off her ears were large earrings fashioned after the sacred Triforce. In her womanhood Zelda had truly become lovely.

The princess' dainty hands slid down to pluck up her skirts as she continued, stepping out into the sunny veranda. On either side of her, vines grew spiraling up the tall stone columns which supported sturdy wooden awnings. In many places the sun shone only in small golden beams as it peaked its way through the leaves to warm the cobbled ground. She took a deep breath, welcoming the scent of honeysuckle and lavender. Gardeners worked quietly, tending to their flowerbeds with pointed tools and miniature shovels. They paused in their morning duties to bow their heads respectfully, which they did not lift until she had passed. Unlike her father, Zelda felt a strong bond with the people who made her life as comfortable and lavish as it was, and she made a point to acknowledge each and every one of them. The people of Hyrule were important. _If there are no people… there is no Hyrule…_ she had once said. The royals who came before her had not shared the same sentiment, though she did not begrudge them for it. She understood how one could become detached from the real world when living in the confines of luxury and power.

In the courtyard the wind did not have a presence, but once she stepped into the garden proper she had to place a hand over her face briefly to shroud her eyes from a sudden gust. It was becoming more of a blustery day than she had originally anticipated, but she was not bothered very much. With a sad smile she lowered her hand, slipping off her gloves so that she could draw her fingers across the velvet petals of a pink flower budding in one of the many waist-high trimmed bushes. Zelda wondered what these plants would look like if they were allowed to grow and sprout as they pleased, never forced into the rigid shapes that they were now. The plants and blossoms here were much like her, beautiful and trapped, conformed to what was both aesthetic and traditional. Once more she thought of Link, retracting her hand to place it against her collarbone and close her eyes.

As a child she dreamed that Link would come to her, but she had not expected what their initial meeting would entail, for though this was the first time she had met the boy from the Kokiri forest, he spoke of meeting her once before, and related a terrible tale. According to Link, their interference had been just what Ganondorf needed to gain access to the Sacred Realm, and ultimately the Triforce. Zelda didn't want to believe him—she had spent a long time struggling to find a way to stop the usurper in her dreams—but as Link explained the events he claimed to have experienced, a strange familiarity and dread settled in. She had begun to see, in her mind's eye, the delicate weaving path that each of their actions lead to, and her very worst fear was confirmed in that instant—that her plan would have failed. Hyrule would be plunged to ruin.

After spending a lengthy amount of time together, the two of them agreed that they would not meddle a second time. Instead, they devised a different plan. They would remove the one key that Ganondorf needed: The Ocarina of Time. Were they to take the Ocarina safely out of Hyrule, he could never acquire the Triforce no matter what he did, and the horrors of the future would not come to pass.

With a sigh she came to the edge of the garden, staring up at a finely crafted iron archway festooned with ivy and tiny white flowers. She did not realize she was heading in this direction, but for some reason it seemed like a good place to be. Soon her duties for the day would be upon her, and there would be no time for quiet strolls or self reflection.

Even though it had been nearly ten years since they said farewell, it felt as if it were only yesterday. She could recall the words spoken between them fresh in her mind no matter how much time passed.

"_Even though it was only a short while, I feel like I've known you forever," Young Zelda looked pensive. "I believe in my heart that a day will come when I shall meet you again. Until that day comes…"In her petite hands she clutched the Ocarina to her chest, her large blue eyes closing briefly before opening to fixate on the boy in green standing before her. It had taken him nearly two months to prepare for this journey. Whatever it was that he had needed to do prior to embarking was now taken care of. He was finally leaving._

_Link said nothing in response, only waited patiently and quietly. In the short time that she came to know him, he had always been that way. He was a boy of few words. Certainly he did speak, but he was a much better listener than talker. To her, Link had always seemed so much older than she. His eyes were mature and at times distant, telling a tale of something beyond what she could comprehend at such a young age. Even with her own wisdom there was something she knew she'd never understand. _"_Please take this." She finally handed him the Ocarina of Time, entrusting it with him. It would be safest with him, away from Ganondorf and Hyrule. Then with only a nod of his head, he turned the chestnut foal he rode, galloping away._

_Zelda did not know why she felt she would see him again, but the feeling was so strong that she held onto the hope of his ultimate return. Perhaps he would come home when he found what it was he so urgently sought? Whatever that might be, he took with him her most precious heirloom, and she wished him Goddess speed. _

"_Goodbye…" The Ocarina of Time bonded him to her, and the two of them shared a special connection because of their desire to protect Hyrule._

She stepped through the archway, both hands elegantly minding her hem. The uniform cobblestone of the garden gave way to soft grass. It looked inviting beneath her slippers, and without much thought she gave into the temptation to remove her shoes. The grass felt cool under her feet and between her toes, and with a satisfied smile she proceeded. Zelda knew where she was going now. Trees grew on either side of the grassy path, hidden birds twittering in the branches that extended high above, stretching overhead to form an emerald canopy that allowed only small streaks of sunlight to filter through. Maybe this was where she would find the strength she needed. It was a place she did not come to often, but now seemed as good a time as any to visit. Today was no normal day. A good deal of the future would be determined by its outcome. Zelda was not surprised to find that she was nervous. Her heart began to race when her mind dwelled on what had instigated the coming council meeting, what was to be determined, and what the result of it would be.

She was a princess, groomed from birth to lead, but she was also only one person. Hyrule was changed from when she was a girl. Her father had been a good ruler, but with his death came the uncertainty of her ability to govern. The people knew very little about her beyond her rumored immeasurable beauty, so there was natural wariness among them when the king passed away. Nevertheless she had guided them for more than a year now by herself, as frightening as it could be sometimes. Unfortunately, it was not the lacking confidence of the Hylians that troubled her. She wished it could have been something as simple as mere politics. Mounting tensions between the border villages of Hyrule and the Gerudo desert were becoming heated. Raids on Hylian towns were occurring more frequently than they ever did in the past, and the unstable alliance between the Gerudos and her kingdom was steadily dissolving. The treaty of peace drawn up by her father when she was a baby was rarely broken during his reign, but in recent times it seemed the desert women ignored it completely. Tidings of this had finally reached the Castletown as refugees slowly began to trickle into the capitol city, and it would not be long before the jubilance of spring became overshadowed by fear. Zelda's guard was already stretched thin in her attempts to protect the outlying hamlets and villages, and it finally came to the day where she knew she could no longer pretend that there was not something devilish amiss.

_Screams pierced the night. The moon hung low in the sky, haloed by red smoke. Flames licked high, reaching towards the veil of darkness like twistedhands begging to consume more than they already had. It smelled of charred wood, smoke, and blood. Zelda ran. From what she was not sure, but she ran. Her dress was coated in ash and several times she nearly tripped on the bodies strewn in front of her. They were Hylians. They were people she had sworn to protect! One of them was a child. In anguish her mind reeled at the sight of it. A wave of nausea dizzied her, and just as she was about to collapse and heave what little was left in her stomach, a strong gloved hand ripped her from where she stood. _

_Hyrule burned, but in the distance now. The princess whirled around, her pallid face filled with horror. The image of menacing yellow eyes and massive dark hands stretched covetously over the ignited city. She could not hear Ganondorf's laughter, but somewhere she knew it was there. Then, the shadow of a woman appeared, the same colored eyes but despondent, as if she had nothing left to live for. 'There is no turning back…I must find a way…' Zelda felt her say. Tears rolled down the woman's face, but she was only a shadow. There was no way to tell who she was or what she meant by it. _

With a startled cry she stumbled, her hands flailing out to grab onto anything that might stay her fall. Two pristine monuments stood before her, and she found herself clutching onto the base of one of them for strangled support. Sweat beads glistened at the temples of her white face. Her expression was strained, fear and confusion wrinkling her brow. She breathed heavily, attempting to calm her frenzied heart, but it did no good.

"Again…" She whispered, squeezing her eyes shut, "Always the same thing…"

The threat of the Gerudo was only part of the matter which plagued her mind. Every time she saw the vision it took its toll on her, and she could not control when it appeared. Was it a premonition, or a mere lingering fear of a fate narrowly avoided brought on by recent happenings? Zelda wished it a phantom, but she was convinced it foretold of events yet to come. These visions were so different. She had dreamed as a child, but never in waking!

Finally able to steady herself, she pushed back from the monument, opening her eyes to gaze up at it. Carved out of marble and polished to shine, her father stood tall upon the pedestal. His royal scepter in hand, he stared into the distance scrutinizing whatever was before him. Next to the most recent King of Hyrule was the most recent queen, a beautiful woman who had died when Zelda was only two. Her mother was weakened by childbirth, and Zelda barely remembered her beyond a few faint memories of sitting in her arms and listening to a story she couldn't recall. The queen clutched at her husband's arm, likewise following his stare with an expression of wisdom. These statues had been built when the king was alive, and were erected here at the edge of the garden in this private grove of trees.

"Father… Mother… Goddesses of Hyrule give me strength. Grant me the clarity I need to make the decisions that will best benefit my people."

Zelda's slender hands touched the base of her father's robe as she continued to stare up at him, wishing that she could have learned more from him while he was still with her.

"These visions, I am afraid they are a warning. Because of them, I have called a special council meeting. I am sure Ganondorf grows restless in these long years. He stayed his hand when I sent the Ocarina away, but I fear now that in his impatience he will attack regardless. It is no small coincidence that our border villages are besieged. With your death, he must think Hyrule is vulnerable… Only a princess is left to rule…" By now she had stepped away, fists clenched at her sides as she opened her heart.

Behind her, the whisper of fabric brushing the grass could be heard, but she did not turn around to see who was approaching. She knew already what it meant. Slowly she slipped her feet back into her shoes.

"My apologies for interrupting, Princess…" came a deep and soothing voice, "However, the six that you summoned have finally arrived, and I have organized the council as per your orders. We are ready to begin." Anxiety twisted her stomach, but she swallowed hard. This was the right decision. It was the only way.

Sighing, she turned around to the person who spoke to her. He was handsome, likely the most beautiful individual she had ever seen. The man watched in her direction with kind, unfocused eyes, grey as the base of a storm cloud, but calm as a silver lining. His hair was white like snow, combed back from his face and tied at the nape of his neck with a funnel of fabric. He wore the robes of a Seer, and over them a fine mantle decorated by the winged banners that denoted his rank: Head Seer of the Council of Ten. He could have sent a messenger to notify her that they were ready, but he always chose to come for her himself. She smiled tiredly, in spite of the weight on her mind.

"Thank you, Eldrani." The High Seer did not reply. His cloudy eyes fell upon her, but they did not see her. Often times it felt as if he saw beyond her eyes and into her soul instead. Eldrani was blind, but he did not need a cane. Perhaps it was all the years that he had lived within the castle walls? Or perhaps it was something stronger—more powerful. The mysticism of the Seers was a strange and mysterious thing. Zelda felt it was similar to her own gift of foresight, but he always claimed that it was different. Eldrani had told her that he saw immeasurable power within her, and that it was much greater than that of a Seer. When she had inquired further, he only smiled and said he would tell her someday when the time was right. As the princess, Zelda could have _ordered_ him to tell her, but she never did, and she considered him one of the few steadfast friends that she had.

"I will join the council shortly." Eldrani hesitated for a moment, years of diplomacy masking the pause as a natural cause of speech to perhaps anyone else, before he bowed his head, then turned to leave her in peace, returning down the path towards the Royal Chamber.

Zelda tugged the gloves now looped in her belt free, fondling their smooth surface briefly before sliding her hands back in. Alone for the last time, she gave the garden one final glance, wishing she could stay a moment longer. That was not the way things could be though, and she knew she had to face what was to come.

As she moved to go, a gust of wind caught her skirt, billowing it out behind her like the sails of a ship. Leaves and flower petals began to rain down from the trees surrounding her, and suddenly she directed her attention up to the endless sky.

"Link…I wish I knew where you were—how to find you. I can only pray that you return. I fear I cannot shield Hyrule for much longer on my own…"


End file.
